


【DV/DVD】二胎需求

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Omega Dante (Devil May Cry), Omega Vergil (Devil May Cry), Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 忘记自己发情期的维吉尔终于在发情失控的前一刻跑回了家，而屋子里的味道让他想起，他和但丁的发情期是同步的。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	【DV/DVD】二胎需求

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO双O。Omega!Dante/Omega!Vergil。本质DVD互攻。贯穿全文的互攻提及。  
> *交往前提。  
> *OOC。很骚的哥和更骚的但。  
> *毫无营养三轮车。除了pwp就是pwp。

维吉尔踏进家门的那一刻腿就软了下来。

该死的Omega发情期。维吉尔用阎魔刀撑住自己的身体，踉跄了几步跌进了沙发里。他不应当忘记的。但这是他再次恢复真正的身体的第一个发情期。人类状态的V意外地是个Beta，或许这也是但丁为什么第一眼没有认出他的原因。不知是福是祸，一个月做Beta的经历也让他忘记了，他原本是个不折不扣的Omega。

幸好他在失控的前一刻回了家。唐突在尼禄面前消失大概又会让那个天真的年轻人多想，但维吉尔顾不了那么多了。虽说尼禄是个Beta，可是恶魔的血统使他们的嗅觉都会比一般人类敏感。他不保证尼禄不会闻出他身上的甜味，以及后穴流出的液体里淡淡的腥咸。

维吉尔把自己摊开在沙发上。衣物摩擦着他发硬的乳尖，让他发出一声悠长地不悦地呻吟。该死，他真的不想再动一下了，但这么下去他非得射在裤子里不可。

为什么这种时候但丁不在。

不对。维吉尔意识到。被到家的安心和发情期冲得松懈的大脑终于再次运作起来，他闻到了除了自己之外的味道，味道很淡，却甜得呛人。维吉尔循着味道站到了但丁门口，推开了他房间的门。

“嘿，维吉尔——”但丁赤裸地躺在床上，抬起一只手朝他打招呼，“你回来得比我想象中要早。”

维吉尔沉默地看着眼前的画面。他的胞弟像一块任人宰割的肉摊开在床上，他大汗淋漓，麦色的皮肤在灯光下泛着水光。大开的腿间延出一条显眼的粉色绝缘电线，震动的声音即使站在门口也听得一清二楚。他确定，但丁臀缝的水光绝对不仅仅是因为汗液。随着糖精和草莓的味道席卷了维吉尔的嗅觉，他想起了另一件他不该忘记的事。

但丁和他的发情期是同步的。

维吉尔终于摆脱自己身上湿透了的贴身衣物时，但丁已经又射了一次。震动的声音终于消失了，取而代之的是但丁的呻吟声，吵得让维吉尔想要堵住他的嘴。于是他扯着但丁的头发，结结实实给了他一个吻。

维吉尔将舌探入但丁口中，但丁立刻像块磁铁吸了上来。他用力吸吮着维吉尔的舌尖，唾液的交换让维吉尔口中立刻充满了但丁的信息素。太甜了，维吉尔在接吻的间隙喘了口气，他几乎要被这股甜味冲昏头脑。或许他已经被冲昏了，才会纵容但丁将他扑到床里，抬起他的双腿，用再次硬起来的性器摩擦他的股间。

在维吉尔不在这段时间的几次高潮已经让但丁的神智清醒了不少，他眨眨眼，终于看清面前维吉尔的模样。年长的Omega毫无防备地躺在他的身下，刚刚被亲吻过的唇水润光泽，鲜红的齿印里渗出一点点血珠。但丁不会为此感到抱歉。

他握住维吉尔的小腿。哇哦，但丁在心里吹了声口哨。他从来没意识到维吉尔的腿居然这么细。他甚至能单手握住维吉尔的脚踝。高抬的双腿向房间里的第二者展示着自己完美的曲线。但丁的手掌顺着双腿的弧度滑到维吉尔的大腿内侧，仅仅是这样的抚摸便让维吉尔吸了口气。

但丁突兀地想起维吉尔今天本该是和尼禄一起出去做任务的。他一定憋坏了。以维吉尔的性格绝对不会在战斗途中离开，光是想象维吉尔面对突如其来的发情期，如何一边沉下脸斩杀魔物一边让流出来的体液打湿自己的裤子，但丁就又一次硬了起来。

此刻的维吉尔可没闲情想这么多。他确实憋坏了。连如此屈居但丁之下的动作他都可以暂时容忍。他曲起双腿环住但丁的腰，不满地用脚跟蹭了蹭但丁的后背，低声闷哼的声音像发出警告的野兽。

“但丁。”维吉尔的语气里带着威胁。

但丁听出了维吉尔的意思：再不上我就自己来了。“这可不行。”他没头没尾地回答。

他听到维吉尔不屑地轻哼了一声，腰却主动抬起了几分。但丁没有做扩张，直接将性器顶端抵上了穴口。他知道Omega发情的时候后面有多柔软湿润，就像他自己的一样。

但丁长驱直入，深深地顶进维吉尔的体内。维吉尔屏住呼吸没有发出声音，不过但丁看到了维吉尔眯起的眼睛和紧紧抓住床单的手。

此刻的维吉尔毫无防备，但丁能轻易触摸到维吉尔脖颈的Omega腺，平日里被深藏在衣物中的器官此刻膨胀着宣扬自己的存在，海风的味道席卷了但丁的嗅觉，挤压着他肺部的空气，让他几乎溺死在里面。他张开口，在维吉尔来得及推开他之前用力咬了上去。

但丁知道自己越界了，这样的标记行为对维吉尔来说就是赤裸裸的挑衅。何况Omega无法标记另一个Omega，这样的啃咬无异于隔靴搔痒，身体里注入的另一个Omega发情的信息素更是火上浇油，只带来了更多难以满足的欲望。

但丁感觉维吉尔绕在自己腰上的双腿颤抖了一下，突然绞紧了后面的穴口。耳畔维吉尔沉重地喘息着，但丁抬起身，正对上维吉尔的双眼，眼神里不悦地警告中掺杂着性欲的迷离。

但丁得意地露出笑容，甚至有些张狂。这可是他为数不多能看到维吉尔吃瘪的时候。但维吉尔没有像他意料中那样恼怒，反而嘴角上挑。不知何时维吉尔手中拿着一个小巧的遥控器，遥控器后面的线一路延伸到他看不到的地方。但丁下意识摸向自己的屁股，而维吉尔径直将遥控的开关推到了最高档。

那是他还没有来得及拿出来的跳蛋。但丁的腰软了下去。他连声咒骂，却没有去抢维吉尔手中的遥控器，反而更加用力顶弄维吉尔的身体。维吉尔被但丁顶得身体都要陷进床里，脸上的笑意却愈发得意了。

“你这个、讨人厌的、小气鬼——”

他就是不愿自己被压制哪怕那么一刻。但丁一边用力撞击维吉尔一边一字一句地咬牙切齿。而维吉尔用一声嗤笑作为回答。

但丁报复地捅在维吉尔的子宫口，一次又一次，试图顶开那个顽固的小口。维吉尔皱起眉，又用脚跟踢了一脚但丁的后背。单纯的撞击带来的不是快感而是疼痛，他需要的不是另一个Omega灌进子宫的精液，而是每一下都戳在前列腺上的效率性爱。

然而但丁像完全没有察觉到维吉尔的需求一样，他又一次用力撞击。维吉尔能感觉自己的宫颈一点点打开，从未被侵入过的通道被强行进入，他吸了口气，发情的催化下连疼痛都如此要命。

“但丁——”维吉尔伸手扶住床头，才能让自己的后脑不一次次撞上去，“停下你幼稚的动作，你知道我不可能怀孕。”

但丁当然知道Omega很难让另一个Omega受孕。但他就是想顶开维吉尔的身体，将自己的精液射进子宫作为报复。

“那可不一定。”但丁舔了舔唇角，“想想尼禄。”他说着，又一次发力，一点点顶端塞进了维吉尔的生殖腔。维吉尔发出一声低吼。

“你要我说几遍。”维吉尔在但丁戳弄他的生殖腔内部时咬紧了牙，“尼禄不是我生的。”

“好吧……我只是好奇。”但丁喘了口气，维吉尔实在夹得有些用力。尽管他看起来完全一副不悦的样子，可但丁没有看漏维吉尔蓄势待发的性器又膨大了几分。他配合着跳蛋震动的频率进出，过量的快感让他头皮发麻，“毕竟我还没见过有Omega能把Omega操怀孕的，你说这得多小的几率才能——唔嗯……”

“你再多说一句，但丁。”维吉尔捂住了但丁的嘴，眯起的双眼像狩猎的黑豹，“我就让你知道知道我是怎么让别的Omega怀上尼禄的。”

靠。被封上嘴的但丁只能在内心骂出声。他无法否认自己有那么一瞬间甚至在期待维吉尔的报复。他张开嘴，含住维吉尔的手指，模仿着口交的动作吞吐着维吉尔的指腹。那上面还残留着一些其他恶魔的血，但他并不在意。只要听到维吉尔因为他的动作而吸气的声音就已经赚了。汗液里的信息素混着血被但丁吞进腹中，他心满意足放开维吉尔的手，离开前还亲了亲泛红的指腹。

维吉尔收回手，像是被冒犯了一样盯着但丁的脸。但丁能读懂维吉尔的神情，他是在思考什么怎样的言行能回报但丁刚刚的举动。

“或许……”如但丁所料，维吉尔开了口。年长者故意拉长了声音，他抬起双腿，夹着但丁的头让他被迫俯下身，但丁被突如其来的力量拽得愣了一下，看着近在咫尺的老哥笑得迷人。

“我下次会问问尼禄想不想要个弟弟妹妹。”

靠。靠！

但丁压住维吉尔的双腿，更加用力的操进去。而维吉尔用几乎要扯掉一块肉的力度咬住了但丁的Omega腺。但丁分不清翻涌而上的快感究竟来自何处，是因为维吉尔夹得更紧了，还是体内的跳蛋震动得更快了。

但丁手中维吉尔的大腿痉挛颤抖着，紧致的穴口几乎要把他的脑髓都吸出来。他知道那是维吉尔射精的前兆。他毫不犹豫地加快速度，在维吉尔忍不住因高潮而放声呻吟时，将精液灌进维吉尔的子宫。

但丁喘了几口气，终于脱力地趴在维吉尔身上。这下几乎把他脑子都射出去了，他实在不想动了。直到维吉尔开始踢他的侧腰时，但丁才恋恋不舍从维吉尔体内撤出来躺到一旁。

之前几次高潮和刺激的性爱让但丁有些疲惫，但他不会忘记伺候好他敬爱的老哥。但丁拽着那根线将跳蛋从体内扯出来。湿透了的后穴几乎毫无阻碍地吐出了那个还在不停震动的物件。他趁维吉尔还恍惚着，将跳蛋直接塞进维吉尔的体内，堵在子宫口，将精液全部塞回维吉尔的生殖腔。

“别忘了问尼禄。”但丁尾音上翘，然后在自己的笑声里被维吉尔推回床上。

维吉尔压着但丁的肩膀，用性器抵住但丁穴口时嘶声威胁：“放心，我还会顺便问问他介不介意孩子是从他叔叔的肚子里生出来的。”

而但丁咽了咽唾沫，又一次硬了起来。


End file.
